


Death By Cow

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Flying cows are bad.





	Death By Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Death By Cow

## Death By Cow

### by Rhetta

TITLE: Death By Cow  
AUTHOR: Rhetta  
**RATING: PG**  
CLASSIFICATION: Vignette; Mulder POV  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just let me know.  
SPOILERS: 'Rain King'  
DISCLAIMER: Mulder and the rest of the 'X-Files' belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and FOX. David Duchovny belongs to himself. SUMMARY: Flying cows are bad.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written for the Haven's 155 Words Mid-Episode Challenge. 

* * *

It's supposedly a great truth that when facing death your entire life flashes before your eyes. 

I'm here to tell you that's a total lie. 

All I saw was a headline - 'FBI Agent's Death Attributed To Bovine Interference.' 

Of all the ways I've thought I might die, and believe me I've got a long list, Death By Cow wasn't one of them. 

I mean, one minute you're busy unraveling the mysteries of a dark conspiracy that reaches into the hearts of every man, woman, and child and the next minute you're providing Ol' Bessie with a soft landing. 

It's just not fair. 

I glance up at the mirror and frown. Damn. Is that a grey hair? 

"Mulder, for the second time, would you hurry up and get in here? It's cold." 

I can't resist a grin. Leave it to Scully to remind me of the one bright spot in all this. 

She's smart like that.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Rhetta


End file.
